


Aches and Pains

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Apprentice, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm honestly not sure how to tag this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Tiana fought the urge to glare at Julian from her place in the bed as he brought her yet another cup of herbal tea.





	Aches and Pains

Tiana fought the urge to glare at Julian from her place in the bed as he brought her yet another cup of herbal tea. After all, none of this was his fault.  

“Beloved, I am so sorry. For all the pain I have suffered, I cannot even begin to imagine-” 

“Julian?” Tiana snapped, finally giving in to her grumpiness and sending him a sharp look. 

“Yes?” Julian asked, somewhat nervously. He’d never seen Tiana angry before. 

“Unless that sentence ends with you offering to bring me another cup of hebal tea, do me a favour and shut up.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
